


The Next Best Thing

by killingaesthetic



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Third Person, Passion, Smut, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingaesthetic/pseuds/killingaesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seth left the pack, he said he would do anything to stay with Jacob. Jacob made him stick to that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to a friend for helping me write/edit. I haven't written smut very much, so I apologize for quality of writing. Enjoy!

Jacob stared breathlessly at the Cullen’s house. He had just done the bravest thing he ever had done, and probably the bravest thing he ever will. He left the pack. The voices of the pack were vanquished from his head. It felt so odd being able to easily hear the little details he used to have to strain to- the rustle of leaves, rushing of water, birds chirping. It wasn’t silent. But it felt like it because he finally had his head to himself again.

Then he heard a familiar voice that he had no trouble pinpointing. The youthful one of Seth Clearwater. At first he thought it came from his head, but he realized the source was right next to him. 

He turned his head and glared angrily at Seth. Despite himself, he couldn’t help but thinking how pretty he was. He was very boyish, which attributed to his feminine face and petite body, but he knew under all those clothes that he was a man. And a very beautiful one at that.

“What are you doing here, Seth?” He asked, trying with difficulty to keep anger in his voice.

“I want to do what’s right!” He chirped his reply.

His answer the confident and his head was held high. One part of Jacob wanted to let him stay, because he very obviously believed in what he was saying. His eyes told it all. Despite their dark coloration, they seemed to shine with a youthful innocence that Jacob had long ago lost. They were so bold, so amazing. How he wished he had eyes like that. But he couldn’t let him stay. He could get hurt, or killed. He couldn’t bare to have those eyes dulled.

“And leave your brothers? You could get killed!” Jacob argued. 

“At least I would be doing what was right,” He countered

He looked at Seth. His face was full of desperation. He wanted this so bad, that was easy to tell. That kind of desire, Jacob thought, was attractive. He didn’t want to be with the pack. He wanted to be with him. He couldn’t help but picture how obedient and loyal the young wolf would be. Almost like a puppy.

Impure thoughts rushed into his head. They seemed to spread as quickly as fire. Bella didn’t want him. So maybe, just maybe, he could settle for the next best thing…

He tried to push the thought out his head. But it was too late, his waistband was already tightening. He had an erection. Just another reason to get Seth away from me, he thought.

“Go!” It didn’t mean to be a command, but it sure sounded like one.

“Is that an order?” Seth asked.

How obedient. He imagined taking off his clothes, making him do all sorts of things...and Jacob knew that Seth would do those things. Seth would obey, like he always had. 

“I can’t order you! I’m not an alpha!” Jacob mumbled, distracted by the thoughts.

“Can I please stay?” Seth pleaded, “I would do anything! I just don’t want to go back to Sam!”

Jacob couldn’t help himself. He let his instinct take over.

He pinned Seth to the nearest tree. Seth grunted as his body hit the wood. It just turned on Jake even more.

“Anything?” He growled in Seth’s ear.

He nodded meekly.

Jacob smirked. He wanted to do everything to him.

He knew that Seth sensed the lust in the atmosphere. It was choking. 

“Anything” Seth said again “For you Jacob, tell me what to do. Command me” Seth arched away from the tree, biting his lip “Please let me stay” he begged softly.

Seth’s quiet voice sounded like music in his ears. The way it rolled from his tongue and out his was too much to resist. It sounded like a waterfall. It was soft and smooth, like silk. Jacob wondered what it would sound like to make him moan.

Jacob couldn’t stop himself if he tried. Seth was his present and he couldn’t wait to unwrap it. His calloused hands wrapped around the neckline of Seth’s darkly colored shirt. He ripped it in half. The sound of the tear felt louder than anything else. He couldn’t hear the woods anymore. All he could hear was the sound of Seth’s shallow beating and the quick pace of his heart. He couldn’t see his surroundings. Just Seth, now bare chested before him.

He didn’t stop at the shirt. He ripped off his pants. He threw the khaki colored remains into the soil, leaving him leaning against the moss covered tree in only plaid boxers.

“J-jake wait!” Seth's voice called out “Slow down, please. I’ve never done this before.” 

“Shhh,” Jake whispered in his ear, “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry,”

“I'm scared Jacob, please slow down.” Seth bit his lip, staring into the others eyes

“Seth, if I go too fast, tell me to stop. I will” Jacob comforted.  
He kissed Seth with all the passion he could muster. Seth kissed back, and his hands grabbed the back of Jacob’s hair. He arched his back, and Jacob could feel Seth’s body against his. It was so small, so delicate, he was almost afraid to hurt him. But he didn’t think he could resist. He felt Seth’s erect dick against his. He was young. How many times had he been hard? Not very many, probably.

They broke the kiss, gasping for air.

“I’m gonna mark you, Seth, I’m gonna make you mine,” Jacob mumbled.

He pressed his lips to Seth’s neck. He could feel his Adam’s apple bob.

Seth understood that Jacob was waiting for permission, so he gave it to him.

“Go ahead,” He moaned, “I want this,”

Seth could feel the moisture of Jake’s lips on his neck. He could feel his breathing slowly. In, out, in, out. It was comforting, just like the steady beat of Jacob’s heart. Jacob sucked on his delicate skin, making him moan in surprise and pleasure. He had never had a girl give him a hickey, much less the expert mouth of Jacob.

He bit his lip to try to suppress his moans, but they came out anyway. In the back of his mind, he wondered if the Cullen’s knew what they were doing. But somehow, he didn’t care.

“I don’t wanna take your virginity away, Seth. Someone you love deserves to do that,” Jacob said.

“But I think-” Seth tried to argue.

“You’re young. You don’t know what love is,” 

“If you won’t do that, then I want to make it up to you somehow!” Seth’s eyes were wide, “Please Jake? I wanna make you feel good.” 

Jake nodded. He took of his shirt, and threw it to the side. He did likewise with his the rest of his clothes, until he was in nothing but his boxers, just like Seth.

“Are you sure you’re ready? I’m pretty big, you’re pretty small,” Jacob asked.

Seth nodded.

He had difficulty pulling off his boxers. They were so tight. So, Seth did what he had done to the rest of his clothes. He ripped them off and threw the remains into the dirt.

“You are really fucking big,” Seth marveled.

“Yeah, yeah, most werewolves are pretty big. You’ll get there soon enough,” Jacob replied.

Seth wasn’t exactly sure what to do. He hadn’t really read anything about giving a blowjob. But one time he watched a porno on a dare. A blonde girl had given a man a blowjob because she didn’t have any money to pay for what she was buying. He thought he knew the basics.

He got on his knees. Thankfully, he wasn’t too short. He hesitantly licked the base of his cock. Saltly tasting pre-cum was already leaking out.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Jacob said.

Seth quietly shook his head.

He just went for it. He wrapped his lips around as much as he could, careful not to bite down. He moved his lips further down, coating his cock in saliva. It felt so weird in his mouth, he couldn’t exactly describe it. He had probably never had something so big in his mouth.

He moved his lips further down. He gagged a little, but managed to keep it in his mouth. What should he do next? He looked up at Jacob for advice, bobbing his head a little. He just couldn’t remember that blonde woman as well as he thought he could. 

Jacob laughed, “Just do what feels natural to you,”

Seth took that advice to heart. He moved his lips up and down the shaft, and he used his hands. Since he himself had a dick, he tried to touch the regions that were most sensitive. He figured in this case that would work. It felt so weird, touching a dick that wasn’t his own. Come to think of it, he never did that. Not even on a dare. In fact, he a very limited range of sexual experience. A few photos from stolen Playboy magazines. This was so new to him. 

Seth was paying so much attention, he hardly heard Jacob moan. It was a distant sound that although he was barely aware of it, it gave him immense pleasure. He had never made someone feel good before.

“S-Seth,” Jacob moaned.

Jacob wrapped his fingers in Seth’s short hair. He didn’t thrust his hips. He didn’t try to control Seth. He just let him do his thing.

He had always known Jacob as such a composed person. He was making him fall apart. Everything about Jacob made him feel good. His moans, the way his hip buckled, the fingers he had tangled in his hair, just the simple feel of his body against Seth’s made him tingle in pleasure.

“I’m gonna c-cum,” He moaned.

Seth didn’t pull away. He let Jacob release his load inside of his mouth. The warm liquid hit the back of his throat, and some dribbed out of his mouth down to his chin. He was salty and slightly bitter. But that didn’t matter. He liked way it slid down his throat. It had a slight burn to it, like swallowing a shot. 

“That,” Jacob mumbled tiredly, “That was amazing,”

“Jake, I’m-” Seth started to whine, but Jacob cut him off.

“Stand up,” Jake ordered.

He stood, leaning his almost naked body against the tree. I’ll have to remember to thank this tree later, Seth thought.

Jacob pulled down his boxers, which made Seth blush profusely. Seth was a lot smaller than him, and it shamed him to no end for him to know that he still had quite a bit of growing left to do.

Jacob was having thoughts opposite to Seth. He loved what he was seeing. An older boy had once fucked Jacob behind the school building. He was so insanely large that it made him ache for days. Sometimes when he thought about him it made him ache a little bit. But Seth was small. He was easy to handle. He was used to feeling dominated over, but now was his time to dominate.

Jacob saw his blushing, “Don’t worry, I like it.”

Jacob wrapped his hands around the shaft of Seth’s cock firmly.

Seth seemed to melt away at his touch. He was so hard, every touch made him fall apart even more. Especially when Jacob’s large hand ventured from his shaft and touched more sensitive regions. Seth’s hands gripped the bark like they would a bedsheet. Seth realized that he had never really masturbated before. It was a whole new feeling that he couldn’t exactly describe. But it felt like magic.

Seth moaned even louder as he climaxed. A small stream of white substance shot out of Seth, landing on Jacob’s muscular leg. That orgasm was a physical feeling that transcended all others. There was a quick build up, like someone climbing stairs. Then, that person got to the level they needed. That climax, that few seconds was like a loss of control. Seth felt like his mind went blank. Then after a few seconds the world came back into focus. He could see Jacob, grinning before him. He weakly smiled back. He felt tired.

Jacob lightly pecked his lips.

“You were good,” He complimented.

“So I can join you?” Seth laughed.

“Yeah, I think so-”

He turned around, because the putrid stench of vampire came closer. He knew one was near, because it stung his nose like a pack of angry hornets.

He spotted Edward, standing a few feet in front of him. He was holding a stack of clothes in one hand, and a white towel in the other. He was smirking.

“Relax, wolf,” He said.

“What do you want?” Jacob growled.

Edward laughed at his anger.

“Your sister, what’s her name? Leah? Yeah she’s coming soon. Brought you clothes. They shouldn’t stink too bad. Thank me later,” He said.

He tossed the stack of clothing to Seth, and the towel to Jacob, before he sprinted off, presumably towards the house. Edward was like a bolt of lightning in that aspect. He was there, he left his mark, then he left. If Jacob liked anything about Edward, it was that.

Jacob kissed Seth’s forehead. 

“Thank you,” He whispered, before taking his clothes and turning around to get dressed.

Seth did likewise, thinking about how he would like to do that again.


End file.
